


Blackout

by Innovatordoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innovatordoll/pseuds/Innovatordoll





	1. Meeting

I easily maneuvered my "Better Half" as I called her onto the dock. I turned everything off and got out but didn't take my helmet off. Perturbed to put it mildly was how I felt. I had just been given a great job that I had been looking forward too when suddenly I was diverted to the Supremacy for who knows what.

I walked towards the unmistakable General Hux. Really! With what he commanded he should be a Grand Marshal but I guess, he too get's tooled by others, I thought as I walked over.

"Welcome to the Supremacy Blackout." General Hux said his hands clasped behind his back looking the figure before him over. Taking in general information and there was nothing that came across lecherous. He was probably trying to figure out if I was male, female.

What many didn't know was, there was three of us and exactly that male, female and alien. Picked because we were the cream of the crop as pilots but also size wise we were the same, though for me I did have shoes to make me stand taller 6,1 and a bound my breasts down. We also had other reasons we were picked I was born with a photographic memory and genetically enhanced so that my reflexes were quicker than normal. The male had the Force and the alien had a natural chemical to be able to persuade others to do or say what it asked. 

I tilted my head in acknowledgement to General Hux greeting but said nothing. His hands rested behind his back and he turned "Follow me then." It didn't take long for me to easily catch up and walk by his side. I would be dammed if I was going to follow. There was plenty sidelong looks from those we passed.

Finally we made it to what I guess would be his office and met by Kylo Ren the new Supreme Leader. Oh yes I read up on everything on these two men. "I've asked that you come here as there is a planet we need surveyed." General Hux said. Handing me a datapad I started to scroll through the information.

"As of two days ago all communication ceased." General Hux said I continued to scroll - ah there the hitch. "Chriss" I murmured my voice modulator changing my voice. "Two days ago there was a shift in the Force countless deaths still being felt. " The Supreme Leader said and I looked up from the datapad. He was staring intensely at me which was bit unnerving. But he was not rifling through my head thankfully.

I finished scrolling and handed the data pad back to General Hux. "You think the Chriss are involved?" I asked. "That's for you to find out Blackout" General Hux said. "I'll leave now." I said. "I will be going with you." Kylo Ren said. I paused mid step and turned to him. "I work alone." I said and went to turn away when I felt his hand come down on my shoulder. Bad move since I also didn't liked being stopped.

General Hux inwardly groaned obviously Ren had not read the document on Blackout. Never command Blackout to remove the helmet. Never touch Blackout unless bidden too. Never command Blackout to kill. there was other minor things like Blackout liked to work alone but there had been in the past Blackout working with another person.

I moved quickly my inhaced reflexes ducking down grabbing his wrist using my body I twisted and almost threw him into the wall but he moved fast twisted around and next thing I know my ears were ringing as he smashed my head into General Hux desk which was metal. "I'm going with you." Kylo Ren said and let go and I stood up. My helmet was now cracked but I always traveled with a spare. The General almost looked bored as he had seen this before I inclined my head to him and turned walking out.

"Supreme Leader." General Hux said. "Have a safe trip" he said. Kylo stared at Hux wondering what that meant and walked out.


	2. Trap

Once I was back in my ship I undid the hidden pressure points on the helmet and took it off. I really wanted to kick the Supreme Leader ass but he could execute me. Opening the cabinet I took out the spare and put it on.

It wasn't long before I was cleared to take off and I did picking up speed "Damn" I muttered as I saw him on my tail. I punched in the coordinates and hit lightspeed. Coming out of it I slowed down. Unknown Regions part of me was thrilled part of me was not. It was a dangerous place and while we thought we knew everything or everyone obviously we didn't. "Chiss ship detected" I said into the comm over to the Supreme Leader.

"Follow my lead" came his voice into my helmet while commanding he had this undertone smooth like a fine brandy that would warm your insides. I had to admit as I followed him to the opposite side of the planet he was very good at controlling his Tie Silencer. We moved down into the terrain getting closer to the city but not so close we could be detected. We found a clearing and landed.  
The rest of the way would be on foot I suspected getting out.

Kylo watched the figure walk over then right past him on the path and thought to himself _arrogant_ but then he could be the same when it came to being a pilot, and as far as he knew himself and Blackout were the only two with this newer version. They were running about 3 miles in when Blackout suddenly stopped and he did too. Both of their ships sent out a message of going into a silent mode. A way for them not to be detected from droids. And that meant one thing a Chiss droid was heading their way.

Kylo didn't speak he just moved past me taking off on a run. _Oh joy running_ I thought following him. We were getting close to the city not even a quarter mile away when one minute I was contemplating pushing myself into a sprint to past him when suddenly I was eating dirt. Almost literally except for my helmet kept my face obscured and so no dirt. _What the hell..._ I went to get up but something clamped around my lower calf dug in. I went to pull my leg away and would have screamed but training kicked in instead a slow hiss escaped my mouth as pain shot through me.

Kylo finally stopped for a moment and saw Blackout was not right behind him turning back he cautiously moved back down the path and saw Blackout on the ground caught in a trap. Walking over he looked down at the trap. "Don't move me it it tightens on any movement" and while the voice was modulated he could hear the pain as he squatted down. Looking at it, it was a nasty piece of work with spikes that had driven into Blackout lower leg eventually they would all meet in the middle severing the leg.

Closing his eyes and holding out his hand he focused on the trap using the Force going into it. This was not going to bode well he thought. A weapon new to him. Something against Force users unless you were strong enough. He concentrated but saw trying to pull the spikes back was going to take effort because if you tried they would explode, and if that happened again Blackout would lose the leg. The way he saw it he had two options. Cut off Blackout leg or freeze the trap and get Blackout to the city and deal with it there.

He sighed never one for the easy choice using the Force he froze it all in place. "You can turn over." he said standing up. Kylo held out his hand to help up Blackout but saw there was no way Blackout could run or even walk. Blackout took his hand but he easily ducked down and slung Blackout over his shoulder turning to head to the city all the while keeping the trap locked in place.

It wasn't long before they got there and it was eerily quiet, a few birds chirping and fountains but otherwise very quiet. He went to the first of what he thought might be a house and opened the door walking in. It took a little bit of exploring but it was empty. He found the bedroom and laid Blackout on the bed.

At this point I was close to passing out and nauseous. I watched him sit on the edge of the bed letting his hands hover over the trap suddenly one of the spikes started to retract from my leg. The pain was jolting and I did wretch a little trying not to make any noise. I had two options either possibly throw up in my helmet or blow my cover. I stared at the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He didn't seem the type to blab. I hit the hidden button and took off my helmet.

Kylo pulled the second spike out very slowly keeping the trap frozen except for the spike but trying to also keep the spike frozen as he pulled it back and locked it into place. He looked over at Blackout to check and see how _She_ was doing. So Blackout was a woman her eyes were closed and wisps of her hair were stuck to her forehead. Now he saw the second problem if he didn't get this done the woman was going to bled out. He should have just cut her leg off with his sabre. By the third spike he was sure she had passed out.

When he was finished he tossed the trap aside then went to find cloths to wrap and stop the bleeding. Coming back he was glad she was out cold. He pulled the boot off and ripped over her pant to knee and started to triage her leg. He checked her pulse placing his fingers against her neck but took the opportunity to study her face, her pulse was thready and he didn't like that. She was dying from loss of blood and he sighed. He would never hear the end of it from General Hux. He left to see if he could find some sort of medical place for what he had to do next.


	3. Blood

Kylo went out to explore looking for where the city's medical would be. There was no one not a single person left it was as if the people vanished. Some houses there was food that had been cooking some had water still running in the bathrooms. He finally found the medical building. Going through it he found what he was looking for and creating a bag to carry everything he quickly made his way back. 

_Is she dead..._ he wondered walking in and going to the bedroom. She was still alive but barely. Pulling over a chair he opened the bag taking out the needles and the tubing and bag. He set everything up taking off Blackout glove pulling up her sleeve. Taking off his own glove up he pulled up his sleeve he didn't hesitate but slid the needle in. He watched as his blood started to fill bag. Once there was enough he then did the same to her. 

Kylo leaned forward was she breathing? He took off his other glove and checked for her pulse. All of this for nothing! He wasn't sure he could find her pulse and she was not breathing. He almost ripped the needle out but then tried to calm his anger. His mind went back to basic medical training. He leaned down placing his mouth on hers he breathed watching her chest rise. He took another breath and breathed in her.

I don't know when I started to wake up but I felt a mouth that was covering mine and I tried hard to open my eyes and focus. Kylo Ren...For a moment I was confused until the pain in my leg hit. He was still staring at me intensely. "If I knew I had to stop breathing-" I felt heavy and tired again, my vision darkening "-to get a man lips on mine..." everything went dark again. 

Kylo sat back so that's what her voice sounds like he thought. He monitored her for a bit longer her breathing was regular a little bit of color had come back into her face then he remembered he was giving her a blood transfusion. Deciding she was not going to die and so he removed the needle from his arm placing his thumb over the area for a moment and held the bag up so the last of the blood drained into her then he did the same to her placing pressure over the area. 

Knowing that Blackout would live brought the second problem to him, getting them back to their ships. He got up deciding to explore a little more. Walking out he passed a tree picking a fruit he had seen before off it to eat. He finally found what he was looking for. Archives. He spent the rest of the day and night studying the language and information. The first piece of a puzzle had dropped into place. He checked on Blackout she had yet to wake but was not in any danger. By now he was also sure the Chiss were gone. 

I woke and took a deep breath and exhaled my leg was killing me but I was alive. Slowly sitting up I could tell I was weakened greatly. I saw a glass with water near the bed it and drank. Setting setting the glass down _Get your ass up Blackout..._ I thought to myself... " I either needed to find some crutches or make some. Swinging my legs off the bed I winced. "What are you doing?" Kylo said from the doorway. "Getting up, getting back to my ship and going to the pools." I said.

_Stubborn..._ he thought moving towards her as she stood up slowly "What pools?" He asked watching her full lips tighten slightly as she reached for her helmet. "Healing pools on this small planet." she gave him the coordinates. "Why are you irritated?" he asked. Her brows arched slightly how did he know she was irritated. "You now know I'm female, seen my face and now I'm taking you to a place no ones knows about." she said looked at him and bluntly said "You know too much about me." Kylo shrugged her eyes were unique a blue with a gold ring towards the center then she put the helmet on. "with your leg there only one way to get you back to the ships." he said using the force to knock her out picking her up and her boot and he walked out.

I woke with a start, looking up at Kylo Ren... man I really wanted to kick his ass again for knocking me out. I sat up he must have carried me all the way to the ships. Pain radiated up my leg. He's tired I thought to myself. "Ok let's go" I said holding out my hand as he helped me up to stand. He helped me over to my ship and using my arms and good foot I was able to get in. I saw him move to his ship and we took off to the pools.


	4. Pool

When I landed I undid my helmet there was no reason to keep it on. No one was here well the alien Blackout who told me about this place could show up but I doubted it. They only sent one of us out at a time on missions. Now the next problem getting out. Climbing down was harder then I felt his hands on my waist lifting me down. "Which way?" He asked. I pointed "About a quarter of a mile" I said.

And just like that he picked me up and started walking. I almost opened my mouth to protest but instead remained silent wrapping my around around his shoulder. There was a light breeze and his hair would brush against my cheek I closed my eyes for a moment feeling so tired and trying to block out the pain. 

Kylo walked there was almost a path but this was not traveled often. He was tired and could tell she was in pain. He felt her arm loosen around his back and then her forehead rested against his jaw. He continued till he estimated a quarter of a mile but he didn't see a pool or a building just a small cliff. "Blackout." He said quietly. 

I must have dozed when I heard my name I lifted my head looking around. I pointed "See the bluish moss the doorway is behind that." I said and he started to move forward since his arms were full I moved the moss aside from our heads and sure enough there was a carved our doorway. A few steps in and we headed downward towards light walking through we where at the pool. Natural light came in through skylights showing the water had a milky blush glow to it. Walking up to the edge he took a couple steps in then lowered me down so my feet and legs were in the water and not the rest of me. I waited a moment looked up at him. The pain is going away." I said. "If this truly works you should partake." I said.

Taking off a glove Kylo bent down and brush his fingertip in the water and felt a slight tingle. "I saw a couple other tunnels I want to check out. I'll be back." He said putting his glove back on. He lighted his sabre and left. 

I sighed the pain was gone there was tingling and some itching I took the wrap off my leg watching the bleeding stop the skin knit together. I figured he would be gone for a bit of time I took my other boot off followed by my pants, gloves, coat, top and compression vest. Folding my clothing I slowly stood up there was still some inside itching and ache but I took my clothing and set it off to the side. Turning I walked into the water only about 5 paces in and I was already waist deep. It got deeper towards the darker end was my guess. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and sank down into the water.

Kylo explored but didn't really find much a chamber where one could rest though only on a stone slab the other tunnel brought him to a storage area. Odd weapons, what he could guess was food rations. He turned and made his way back to the pool and stopped his brows drawing down. Where did she go? The water was still. She probably went to get her boot he thought taking off his gloves he walked over to the water and placed his hands in it. He felt slight tingling and his hands but it took some time for it to travel up towards his wrist. There was a faster way he thought and it didn't take long before he was undressed and walking into the water.

I almost opened my eyes as I felt water movement placing my feet down I stood up, opened my eyes confronted with Kylo Ren up to his waist in the water. 

Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks as Blackout rose from the water a few feet away. He took in everything a scar that along her neck as if someone had tried to slit her throat. Her shoulders were broad he didn't know how her suit hid her breasts, they were that perfect handful. she had another scar on her side. He looked into her eyes she hadn't moved and he saw a flicker of what? desire?

I watched him look me over and in turn I did the same from the scar that ran from his face down to his chest to a scar on his shoulder. I knew he was strong but now seeing his muscles I wanted to feel them my fingers wanting to trace the scars I looked into his eyes. I slowly moved forward my eyes locked on his until I was only inches away my head tilted slightly as he was taller then me. Neither of us had brought up our hands I could feel the heat of his body if I took a deep breath I was sure my nipples would brush against him. I just stared into his eyes and it seemed like minutes passed and I slowly started to rise up on my toes to kiss him my lips almost touching his.

A ship flew over and Kylo saw Blackout jerk back and the proverbial spell was broken between them. He turned to get out and get dressed quickly. He heard her leave the water to get her clothing black clothing in the shadows no wonder he missed them. He dressed quickly and turned she was sitting on the ground getting ready to pull on her pants her top and coat on. Her legs were long and shapely. He did feel revived but was it because of the water, her or the possible threat? he wasn't sure but he was going to do his best to stay away from her.

"Let's get out of here." I said quietly grabbing my boot and standing up, followed him up and out. The ship had landed in the opposite direction of there which was good. I saw him take off at a run and I followed with ease. Getting back to their ships. "Back to the Supremacy!" He said though it seemed more like an order. Did I really almost kiss him? I put on my boots, helmet and gloves starting up my ship I saw him take off first and I followed him straight back to the Supremacy.


	5. Again

I walked next to Kylo Ren the Supreme Leader watching everyone doing their best to get out of the way or not be noticed. I felt like he was angry but I wasn't sure about what. I turned up my hearing device catching snippets. "Who is that?" "He looks mad. Let's get out of here." "That's Blackout, heard as dangerous as him" "I'd ride him all night if he wasn't-" we turned the corner so I missed the rest of it. "That's Blackout?" and on it went. 

Reaching the bridge I saw General Hux talking to an officer handing the datapad back. He looked over and turned walking towards his office. I stepped back letting everyone know I respected the Supreme Leader and followed him into General Hux office. General Hux looked at Kylo Ren. "Well?" he asked. 

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and let it out uncurling his fist and looked at the General. "Everyone is gone. Taken immediately in mid meal, bathing or dressing. All are dead which happens at the time they are taken and follows shortly there after and most if not all seemed to have the Force. Blackout found a trap used for escaping criminals of the society and you would have to be very strong in the Force to disable it." He stopped talking. General Hux waited a moment then almost sneered "That's it? You were gone for almost two days and that's all?"

I watched the General turn to look at me dismissing Kylo Ren these two obviously did not like each other. "Will you leaving right away?" He asked me. My mission was over except it wasn't. We still didn't know who or really what killed those people. "No General Hux. I was sent here to find out what happened. We only know they were taken and killed but not by who." I said. "I will need quarters-" I suddenly felt ill, nauseous in fact. I saw Kylo Ren lean over placing his hands on General Hux desk his head down. "It's happening again." Kylo gritted out and started to slowly straighten. All color had drained from his face. "I will stand by my ship for coordinates."I turned and walked out. To General Hux credit he barely blinked instead walked out of his office also and started to bark orders for a search in communications.

I walked back down the hall turning the hearing down on my helmet. I needed to think. But then suddenly Kylo Ren was next to me, we got into a lift as the doors shut and I stopped the lift. "What do you think your doing?" I asked him now agitated. "Going with you." He simply said at least the color had come back to his face. I pulled out my blaster looked up and blasted out the camera. I undid my helmet and glared at him. Was he trying not smile! "General Hux hates when things on his ship get destroyed." He said. I ignored that. "What part of whatever this is goes after Force users are you not understanding?" I said. "I'm still going." was his retort. 

Kylo watched Blackout give a huff, and while her hair was still braided and wrapped around her head like a crown allot of wisps had come out "Then it's at your own risk." she said putting her helmet back on and punched the button so the lift started again. They walked to the docks and Kylo grabbed a technician "Make sure both ships are prepared." He said. There are pilot waiting quaters over here." he said. It was two hours later, He was able to get cleaned up and he was sure she did the same when finally an officer ran in. Blackout glanced at the data pad getting the coordinates. "Back near the Chiss maybe they are involved" she said. "Possibly" was all Kylo said. 

We both got into our ships and again took off.


	6. Taken

When we got there and my feet hit the ground, I took off my helmet and stood listening, I heard birds and some other animals there was a breeze but other than that it had the feeling of emptiness which made me feel uneasy. I felt Kylo's hand rest briefly on my shoulder and I turned my head meeting his eyes. "Watch your step." he said breaking eye contact and moved past me. I didn't know if he was trying to be funny or not. 

I followed behind him, that sense of unease still in the pit of my stomach since we were not running it took some time to get to the city and when we got there it was empty as if everyone had just vanished. I started to look around separate from Kylo Ren, there would be three places to look a command center, archives and medical. I found the command center first. I was also glad to see they were technology advanced. Sitting down looking at the console it took some time before I figured it and by then Kylo Ren had joined me leaning over me. "I think this is it." I said hitting a couple of buttons and we saw people on the screen doing normal things, then seeing a green mist settle down into the same room we were in and the beings collapse to the floor. 

Kylo watched the screen we continued to watch when the collapsed being start to slide across the floor and off camera. He heard Blackout sigh and say "Well we now know a piece of how but still not who" she said turning a little in the chair looking up at him. He wasn't sure what possessed him but he suddenly cupped her face and leaned down letting his lips brush lightly against hers before pressing them more firmly against her lips.

I sat slightly stunned. I mean sure I was going to kiss him when we were in the pool but this was sudden and I wasn't in control but I knew I definitely liked the feel of his lips. I took my gloves off and brought my hands up onto his lovely dark hair. Then we heard the boots and not just one pair walking down the hall. Breaking away I stood up. Chiss entered the room. And what I would suspect their leader stepped in and looked at us. He was tall maybe a couple of inches taller than Kylo Ren. He said something in a language I had never heard before. He spoke again "Who are you?" He asked in Si Bisti Trade Language. 

Kylo Ren studied the man "I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren" he said in the trade language. He saw the red eyes turn to study Blackout. "And this is my companion Velanie." The leader looked back to Kylo Ren. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Same reason as you I suspect." Kylo said. "Vel please show them the footage" he said saw she showed nothing on her face as she turned and her fingers moved over the keys and she stepped aside as the blue leader moved forward but was staring at her, which he was sure made her uneasy just as much as it did him. 

A cold shiver went down my spine as the leader again was staring at me. With those red eyes and blue skin and blue black hair danger rolled off him and that unease grew in the pit of my stomach. All weapons were still trained on us and I stepped closer to Kylo Ren. The leader watched the footage and turned "You and your companion will come with us." He said and walked out I left my helmet and gloves it would be better they thought I was a female named Velanie and companion to the Supreme Leader then to be known as Blackout. 

We were taken by the Chiss back to their ship and while we were not shackled most likely prisoners but then who knows, no one really knew much about the Chiss.


	7. Portrait

I took in as much as I could listening to the Chiss sometimes talk in their native tongue. I noticed Kylo Ren was watching the pilots intently and the leader was watching me intently. We were brought to the Chiss ship and taken to a room that had two chairs. I did not like being cooped up so it wasn't long before I started to pace. Kylo Ren sat drumming his fingers on his knee but otherwise looked bored after what seemed to be an hour he stood up he motioned to me to stop pacing. 

The door opened and the leader stood there "Follow me" he said and turned on his heel and we walked out following him we went down a lift and several hallways until we reached a door. I watched him activate the doors and they opened. He stepped aside and we walked in. There was another Chiss also in white like the leader looking at Kylo Ren and nodded, he was older with grey at his temples. 

"The unknown regions is not very forgiving of foreigners." The older Chiss said. "However when my General told me why you were here and who you were I decided that we should speak." he said he motioned to the chairs near his desk and we walked over sitting down. "I am Admiral Brurdu'loti'nuruodo you have met General Tlorg'ihaim'nuruodo." I didn't say anything Kylo nodded his head as the Admiral sat. 

"We have heard of the First Order and of the Supreme Leader awhile back. Supreme Leader Snoke that is." I could feel Kylo bristle a bit on that. "However due to the current threat which brought you here and this-" The Admiral tapped a folded piece of paper. "We have no reason not to believe you." he said. 

"Do you have any information on what is attacking and killing force users?" Kylo asked. "Nothing that you don't already know however we are heading to the Yashuvhu system where we know there is force sensitive humans there." The Admiral stood up "In the meantime we would like you to stay as guests." he said with a hint of a smile. Kylo decided that perhaps they were not prisoners but only time would tell. 

"General Tlorg would you show them to their room." The General nodded looking at me, I turned away "Excuse me Admiral Brurdu'loti'nuruodo but what is on the paper?" I asked and Kylo added "and the information was from?" Kylo asked. 

"Please call me Admiral Brurdu" he said picking up the piece of paper. "The four said for them to survive, the Supreme Leader and the Golden Veil would come." Walking around the desk to us. He wasn't as tall as the general but met Kylo Ren eye to eye. 

General Tlorg continued "And you called your companion Velanie but also used the endearment Vel." he added. The Admiral studied me for a moment unlike the General I did not feel alarmed under his gaze. "We thought the four had miss-spelled your name." he said to me. "Perhaps they didn't." he said handing the paper to Kylo Ren. 

Kylo opened the paper and looked down at a portrait of his face the scar clearly drawn. Lettering he could not read but assumed it was Chiss. Kylo handed the paper back to the Admiral. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said and the admiral waved his hand "That you came and brought your companion speaks volumes, Since you were not prepared for a stay I will have some clothing sent to your room. Once you are settled I would be pleased to have you as guests for dinner." Kylo knew that was a dismissal he didn't want Blackout to ask any other question so he placed his hand lightly on her lower back and they left.


	8. Thoughts

We followed until we came to a door and it opened "Clothing should have arrived. I will have someone sent for you when it is time to dine."General Tlorg said and of course Kylo Ren strode into the room leaving me standing there facing the General. "Thank you General Tlorg'ihaim'nuruodo." I said seeing hint of something flash in his red eyes he turned and walked down the hall. I noted to myself that he did not shorten his name as the Admiral did. I walked in and the doors closed.

Kylo Ren was checking out all of the rooms and finally came back into the main area which had a table two chairs and a bowl of fruit. He walked over staring at me intently and took off his glove and placed his hand against my cheek his hand was warm but I felt like it was fire. What is he doing and I was about to protest that this was not the time or place but he leaned in brushing his lips lightly against mine my protest died, then moved to my ear "Two cameras in here, none in the other rooms. Were being watched." he said as he leaned back gazing at me. I let the corners of my mouth tilt up and placed may hand over his moving it from my cheek to my mouth to kiss his palm and curl his fingers inward as if to hold the kiss. I could tell we both wanted to do more but not now. "I'll go freshen up." I said and let go of his hand and walked to the the bedroom. 

Kylo walked over to the table pulling out a chair he settled into it while thinking. Knowing he was being watched he eyed the fruit and took one that he knew was ok and took a bite chewing. He heard Blackout swear suddenly say "you've got to be kidding." and he took another bite to hide a small smirk for the clothing they had left for her was two dresses. He settled back hearing her sigh then foot steps and eventfully water running. Then his mind went back to the pool and images of her naked. He took another bite now thinking of how he wanted to make her sigh and moan. Contrary to what most thought of him being celibate or a virgin he was not. Hux poked fun of him only once before he made sure visiting a discreet brothel he learned how to do everything and then some. As the Supreme Leader he just didn't have time for such things and no female had interested him until now and he wasn't sure why. He took a last bite and got up to head into the other room since the water had stopped. 

I let the water run over my body, usually I just got in and out when bathing being efficient and quick but not this time. I closed my eyes and unbidden memories of Kylo Ren in the pool came to my mind. Blackout my dear you need to take him to bed so you can be done and move on I thought to myself. His sensual lips and dark hair, I had lovers before but on my terms and somehow I didn't think this time it would be on my terms. I wanted to run my tongue along his scars I wanted to kiss those lips of his and suck - I opened my eyes. Stop it. I thought to my self and turned off the water and turned on the air to dry. Once dry I picked up the dress and put it on and luckily saw a comb and combed out my hair and looked into the mirror then turned and walked into the room. He had changed they were nice enough to give him black clothing almost like what he was wearing except the belt was the same blue as the dress I was wearing. Oh yes I wanted him as I watched him look at me.

Kylo walked over and reached out to touch her hair, it was like a golden shimmering veil. He was tempted to just take her to bed right then and there when he heard the doors open to the quarters "Excuse me?" a female voice was heard to say. Irritated Kylo dropped his hand "Time for dinner." he said and saw her own irritation match his as she nodded. And they they followed to Chiss woman out to go dine.


	9. Vader

I walked next to Kylo Ren as we entered the dining hall there were many standing around talking, holding a drink. Some were sitting though I noticed they stood as we walked in. It must be a custom I thought to myself. We were brought over to the Admiral Brurdu at the head table "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and His Companion Velanie, I would like to introduce you to my Can'a von'ot Tashe'loti,nuruodo" We studied each other she bowed her head in greeting "Please call me Tashe." she said. 

We were offered drinks which I took a careful sip it was sweet but I could tell potent. "ah General Tlorg has arrived" Admiral said I looked over and saw him striding towards us and I suppressed an inward groan. Even worse when we finally sat, he was directly across from me. The Admiral was at the head with Tashe on one side and Kylo on the other. 

"Food was served which smelled so good I waited until everyone was served and started eating before starting on my own food. The General of course watched me sometimes looking at Kylo Ren. "Tell me Velanie what is it that you do?" Tashe asked. I thought about it briefly "I'm in communications. I learn languages" I said truthfully though I did allot more than that. "I see that is why you speak the trade language so well." Tashe said. 

"And how you figured out the computer on the planet" the General said. "yes" I said looking at him briefly and seeing others looking at me. Tashe put her fork down "Don't mind the General or the stares from others it's your coloring it's not common to see even with other more human races in our regions." she said with a smile. I felt Kylo put his hand on my thigh. 

Kylo took a sip of the liqueur and set it down. "Perhaps one day you and Admiral Brurdu will be our guests there are many exotic species in our area of the galaxy." he said and the Admiral chuckled. "As if I could ever travel alone." he said and Tashe looked at him with a grin. "You never will since I am your Can'a von'ot" she said. Kylo took a bite to eat "I am not familiar with the word Can'a von'ot" he said. The Admiral shrugged. "Like Velanie but my first." he said. 

"So First Companion." Velanie said. The General who had stayed silent raised his brows. "Yes isn't that what you are to the Supreme Leader?" he asked though it seemed more of a jab. He saw Velanie look at him. He swallowed his food and quipped "Of course Vel is." he said. 

I gave Kylo a small smile at the shortened name I turned to look at the General there was a extra gleam in his eyes. "You do not have a last name yet." I narrowed my eyes "I do have a last name I do not use it." I said wondering what he was up to. 

"Ren?" the General asked. "No" Kylo said. I looked down at my plate going back down in memory lane. 4 years ago I was on an assignment undercover much like this when a woman who was a noted seer on the planet I was on stopped me on the road and said simply "Use our planet name Tor" I had no clue what she was talking about. Now suddenly I did. "Tor" I answered. "Velanie Tor". The Chiss closest by started to murmur to each other. 

Tashe clapped her hands lightly seemingly delighted. "Then this is much more than a diner with new guests. As a True First Companion you must choose his name and add it to yours." she said. Something niggled at the back of my head that this felt like a trap.

Kylo shook his head "Not Ren and not my birth name." Kylo said sharply. "Ren is house name for a class of warriors and I do not use my fathers name." he said to justify his sharp tone.

"You may choose others that is part of his line?" Tashe suggested. I placed my hand on top of his that was on my thigh. I traced a O for his mothers name. He looked away and took a sip of wine. Dismissal so no. I traced a S for his uncles and Grandfathers name. And he set his cup down and took a bite of food still not looking at me. 

Surely he didn't want me to choose that! I traced the last letter he turned and looked at me. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Then I choose be known as Velanie Tor Vader" The room went deathly quiet. 


	10. Gift

"We know of Darth Vader" The General Tlorg said. Kylo Ren stared at him "Do you?" he said with a smirk. Everyone was quiet and listening. "We know his use of the Force." The General said carefully. I decided now would be the time to shove as much food into my mouth.

Kylo leaned back in his chair. "He was a Sith Lord" he said watching the General. "I'm sure you received reports from Grand Admiral Thrawn" he added. General Tlorg eyes became slightly hooded "You suggest Thrawn loyalty was to the Chiss?" he asked. Kylo gave a small shrug "His Loyalty was to the Empire and his own military gain." watching the General. "Loyalty in anyone can be manipulated." The General said. "And Thrawn was a great strategic and tactical genius" he added.

Kylo had to agree with that. "Too bad there isn't many more like him hmm General?" he added. The General stiffened slightly at the insult. "Indeed Supreme Leader the same could be said about Darth Vader these days none can compare to how he wielded the Force." he said 

I shifted slightly as Kylo hand that had been on my thigh curled into a fist. Tashe smiled "Conversation aside." she said and what we didn't see was her kick the Admiral Brurdu leg under the table. "Hmm yes conversation aside we should continue with the feast and of course give a toast to the Velanie Tor Vader and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren now cabp and cabpen" he said. Everyone held up their cups "Cabp and Cabpen" they said. 

I took a sip "More chiss words for you Velanie since you are into communications cabp and cabpen closest meaning would be husband and wife basically you are matched." the General said. I could feel the invisible shoe over my head drop I had just taken a second sip and choked, picking up my napkin to cough into it. I glanced at Kylo Ren but he seemed calm and collect. 

"Married! You married us?" I asked once I could get my breath back. "Matched." The General said. Tashe smiled. "So I am curious what ritual do you do to be married?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment General Tlorg was looking at me with a brow slightly lifted. "It depends on culture, in some the family gathers, the highest ranked person has the couple say some vows, there is a feast and gifts given to the couple. " 

I was about to take a breath and continue with some other more unique rituals but Tashe stood up "Then we will combine the two." she said swiftly leaving the room. Blackout your in a nightmare! I thought to myself flustered and upset. Tashe came back in standing next to the General Tlorg who seemed to look pleased. Kylo lifted his hand from my thigh "From our family to yours." she said holding out box to Kylo Ren. He opened it his brows lifting. "Thank you." he said. 

Then General Tlorg stood up looking at me. "From our family to yours I will teach you the Chiss language." What could I say no, that would be rude "Thank you." I said looking down at my plate not hungry anymore. I now knew we had been played by the General, his game all along was to find a way to be near me. He had succeeded.


	11. Buzz-kill

I sat not hungry anymore seething that Kylo Ren and I had both been duped. Tashe looked at me curious but stood up along with the Admiral. Everyone stood up, definitely a custom I stood with Kylo Ren. "Please join us for second dine. We will have you escorted back to your room where you can re-freshen and change and I'll have someone come to get you and bring you back" the Admiral said. 

I said nothing but nodded "Thank you" Kylo Ren said as a female Chiss walked over waiting for us to follow her. Kylo Ren took my hand and brought it to his lips "Come Vel" he said for a second I thought about his lips realizing people were waiting "Yes Cabp" I said making sure to say the Chiss word exactly as they had. And we walked out following the Chiss woman.

Once back in the room Kylo Ren could tell, actually feel Blackout was still seething as she stepped away turning her back to him, more like from him and he was having none of it. He reached out clamping a hand on her shoulder turning her forgetting how quick she was whirling she got on good slap on his face before he caught her wrist. He backed her up against the wall. 

"What was that for?" he snapped time had given him a little more patience otherwise he would have immediately used the Force. She glared at him. "Why were you calm the whole time?" she hissed. "The whole time?" he asked now curious. "The General duped both of us to get what he wanted." she said. 

Kylo Ren stared at her for a moment at least she wasn't trying to get away from being pinned to the wall. He leaned in placing his lips near her ear. "What makes you think I didn't get what I wanted." 

I goosebumps broke out on my arms his voice soft the heat of his breath against my ear sent a shiver through me. He leaned his head back looking at me slowly letting go of my wrist he brought his hand instead into my jaw cupping it and let his thumb run along my bottom lip. My anger dissipated just like, and instead I bit his thumb lightly. 

No communication was needed, it was if there was an agreement between us his hand slid into my hair his mouth crushing against mine. The man knew how kiss even more he had quite a talented tongue. Pinned against the wall I brought my hand down pulling at his belt he in turn was pulling up my skirt I did not have anything on under the dress I moved his hand away pulling up my skirt of my dress. His hand slid down to under my thigh lifting my leg, his other hand he used to free himself. Hot desire, lust god knows what else seemed to pulse through me. 

Kylo Ren broke the kiss the moment he buried himself into her and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. He briefly thought of the cameras and frankly didn't care at the moment. He heard her give a small moan as he started to thrust the hand in her hair moved to the wall palm flat against it. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, as he started to move his hand tightened on her thigh not caring if he left marks. His movement hard with an urgency which was building as the pleasure climbed. 

I dug my fingers into his tunic I was being taken hard and fast which was fine with me. I could feel pleasure build just to that point where all I could do was give a small throaty cry as everything exploded and continued to explode my moans matching his. We were both breathing hard and I felt him lift his forehead from mine. 

I finally opened my eyes and saw him gazing at me. "Still upset about our situation?" he asked and I cursed at him but gave a smile."Maybe I got what I wanted too." I said. "I suppose we should clean up for this second dine." he said and started to slide out of me "no stay just a bit longer" I breathed. He leaned in and gently grazed his lips against mine and a brought a hand into his hair loving the thick dark locks "I promise we'll-" he never got to finish as there was a buzz letting us know there was someone at the door. Buzz-kill I thought.


	12. Flower

Due to our training it did not take up long to clean up and answer the door dressed. The same Chiss female was there and motioned for us to follow her. As we turned a now familiar corner I saw Kylo quickly turn his head so I followed. I saw a young chiss girl peering at us from around the corner before she ducked away. Children aboard a military ship? We finally got to the Dinning Hall. I felt Kylo hand briefly touch my back as we walked in. There wasn't as many people "I'll get drinks for us." Kylo said, I walked over towards the Admiral. 

"You look lovely! I picked out a great dress for you." Tashe said "Thank you" I said I had worn less on undercover missions but this dress backless and satin like sheen left little to the imagination. I glanced over and saw a female Chiss talking to Kylo Ren more like flirting and for a moment i wanted to march over and punch her in the face. Kylo glanced at me with a bemused look in his eyes. Oh he knew did he...I turned my back to him "General Tlorg when would you like to start teaching me your language? As a General I'm guessing your quite busy." I said to him and could see he was slightly perplexed as to my direction. "We take training of any kind very seriously." he said "So time will be made." I gave a small smile "I look forward to it." I said. 

Kylo waited for an opportunity to leave the conversation he was stuck in. "Please excuse me" he said picking up two drinks seeing the Chiss woman slightly pout and glance over at Blackout a brief competitive sneer crossed her face before she turned and walked over to another group. Walking over "Vel" he said handing her a drink. She gave a small smile. "We were just talking about training protocols." Kylo inwardly groaned this conversation wasn't going to be much better he thought to himself.

Ha payback! I thought as the conversation seemed to drone on going back and forth on different protocols. I saw the Chiss woman flirting with another Chiss man. Every ship has it's slut I thought to myself and finished my second glass. Tashe looked to be about as bored as I was "Come I would like to show you something." she said and I followed her out of the dining hall to a side room when it opened I blinked and walked in. The room was like a greenhouse and I looked around at the different plants and flowers. It was quite lovely. "These all grow on my home world." she said. "There beautiful." I said looking at a flower that was almost golden but wilted. Tashe walked over and touched the petals and it suddenly straighten up into full bloom. 

"My brother wants you. Be very careful he is dangerous." I wasn't surprised and nodded. "I know he manipulated the Match to teach me your language." I said. "lucky for me I learn quickly because when we solve this current happening Kylo Ren and I will go back to the First Order." I said with a small smile. Tashe shook her head "You don't understand by accepting the gift you'll be here until He decides you have learned enough. It could be years." she said. Now that upset me. We really had been duped. "Well then I suppose I had better learn quickly" I said as we left the room and walked back into the hall. 

I knew Kylo could tell I was upset though kept my face neutral we walked over. "It's been a long day for us" Kylo said "Of course" said the Admiral. "No need we can get back to our room" Kylo said as the Admiral was about to call over an escort. "very well then" he said as we turned to walk out I felt wilted from what Tashe had told me but I felt Kylo warm hand on my lower back and like that flower I felt suddenly unwilted.


	13. See

We got about 5 steps towards the door when it felt like all hell broke loose. The room went black and then red lights came on. The ships had come to a stop I had a millisecond to feel the wave of nausea hit then everything went black.

"Everyone Out" Admiral Brurdu ordered. It was like a bomb had gone off between Kylo Ren and Velanie both had hit the floor though Kylo Ren was trying to get up. Tashe had ran over to him to help him General Tlorg had gone over to Velanie. 

Tashe got to Kylo to help him up barely touching his arm, next thing she knew she was thrown backwards onto her back and slid across the floor. She heard Brurdu call her name and she sat up. She saw her brother Tlorg was kneeling by Valanie lifting her up with one arm his other he drew his blaster aiming it at Kylo Ren. Another burst of red lit the room as Kylo Ren light sabre ignited. "See what!" Kylo snapped at know one there.

"Tlorg no" the Admiral Brurdu said helping Tashe to her feet. Tlorg didn't shoot but kept the blaster leveled on Kylo Ren. "What is he seeing?" asked Tashe. "I don't know" Brurdu said touching her cheek. "I'm fine" she said touching his. 

Kylo Ren eyes narrowed he couldn't see her, the young girl that spoke to him. "See hurry!" she said in his mind. He saw a tendril of something dark was that a human shape and a human a color mist something more like an essence being pulled from the human. Not just life but the Force it was feeding into the tendrils that had come out of the human shape. The shape started to turn towards him and the vision suddenly ended. 

It took a moment of blinking as the normal lights came back on before he realized he was in the dining hall he turned off his Lightsabre and saw General Tlorg kneeling holding Velanie a blaster pointed at him. Genral Tlorg lowered his blaster and put it away and looked down at Velanie as Kylo Ren walked over and knelt down. "The Force sensitives in the Yashuvhu system are gone like the others." Kylo Ren said wanting to yank Velanie away from the General. 

The Admiral getting off the comm walked over and confirmed "Yes the Four were affected which was why the ship stopped." Kylo placed his hand near Velanie temple "Vel" he said softly and her eyes flew open. 

It took me a moment to understand where I was what happened and who exactly was holding me. I took a deep breath and sat up holding out my hand to Kylo he took it standing up and I stood up also thankfully away from the General. "It happened again why so strong this time?" I asked. Kylo stayed silent. "Perhaps because you were closer?" Tashe suggested. Kylo Ren looked at Admiral Brudu "Take us to the Four." he said not asked but said just like a Supreme Leader. 

We left with the Admiral leaving Tashe and Tlorg in the room.


	14. Four

Left standing in the room was Tashe and General Tlorg. Tashe looked at her brother.

"Please be careful we don't know how dangerous he can be." she said looking at him. Tlorg looked at his sister "I would have only shot him is he was about to kill any of us." he said. Tashe walked over to him. "I have not seen you affected like this since- she said. Tlorg stiffened. "Do not say her name" he said softly "Tlorg I've seen the way you watch her but she is not yours and I do not want to see you in pain ever again." she said.

Tlorg face became a thoughtful then his lips upturned slightly. "No sister. That will not happen." he said as his face became his usual cold and calculating face. "Velanie not the type to kill herself and her unborn child." he said and turned walking out. Tears stung Tashe eyes as she watched her brother walk out and followed him. 

I walked onto the bridge of the ship "Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren and his Matched Velanie Tor Vader this is the Four." Admiral Brurdu said. I hadn't expected to be facing four little girls. I wasn't even sure of Kylo Ren had ever dealt with children before. The youngest walked over to me and held up her hand I knelt down and she ran her hand down along my hair. Another girl came over touching my hair. 

They peered at Kylo Ren the tallest girl which we had seen before in the hallway walked over the shyest stayed near her controls. "Did you see?" the oldest girl asked him but she spoke Chiss. Admiral deciphered. Kylo Ren nodded "Tell her I won't hurt her but we can communicate easier another way." he said. 

He knelt down and held his hand near her temple she closed her eyes he closed his and they were still for a few minutes Kylo Ren opened his eyes and stood up. "Admiral permission to have my ship the Supremacy join you?" he asked. "May I ask why?" General Tlorg asked walking in Tashe was behind him. Kylo turned "Because every young daughter on your planet and on this ship is the next target because they all have a little bit of the force in them" he said. 

The girls stopped playing with my hair and I stood up and one looked at Tashe and nodded. Tashe eyes widened and she looked at one of the little girls it dawned on me that was her own daughter, the resemblance was unmistakable. General Tlorg was silent for a moment then nodded "Admiral it's your choice but it might not be a bad idea." he said. Admiral Brurdu looked at his General then Tashe "all right communications is over here." he said. It was a few minutes later a Hologram of General Hux appeared. "Supreme Leader" he said coldly. 

"General Hux how soon can you bring the Supremacy to me near the Chiss World." he asked. General Hux placed his hands behind his back "5 days" he said. "You may brief me when you get here as to why 5 days." Kylo Ren said displeased. The coordinates were sent.

General Hux turned sharply left "Track and fire on it." he said turning back. "Anything else Supreme Leader?" General Hux asked. "No" Kylo Ren said killing the communication. "Admiral Brurdu, General Tlorg" Kylo said turning to walk out I gave a small smile to Tashe and left with Kylo Ren as we made our way back to our quarters.


	15. This

I walked into our quarters tired from the day. Granted with my training I could stay up past 5 days straight but if you got a chance to sleep you took it. I turned looking at Kylo Ren. "We should rest" I said.

I walked into the bedroom and slipped out of my dress. I saw more clothing had been brought in and placed on the bed. Picking it up I set it down on the side table and pulled back the covers slipping into bed and pulled up the blanket. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out. 

Kylo Ren had stood in the door way watching Blackout for a moment and followed her lead. Taking off his clothing he slid into bed he closed his eyes to meditate but also fell into much needed sleep. 

My eyes slowly opened it wasn't sunshine that woke me sometime during the night. I must have rolled over and up against Kylo Ren. It looked like we both must have gotten to warm because the covers were kicked completely off the bed. My hand was resting on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. I moved my hand feeling his heartbeat under my fingertips. "I was wondering when you would wake" he said.

I lifted my head to see him looking at me. I slid my hand up along his neck to his hair, running my fingers through it. "Have you been awake long?" I asked. "I've been waiting" he said. "Waiting for?" I asked. 

Kylo looked into those blue eyes "For this." he said. Rolling onto his side putting her on her back leaning down near her ear "To take my time with you" he said.

By the time he was done taking his time I was almost to the point of begging him for release. His hands and fingers had trailed along every inch of my body, he mouth had demanded my body attention from sensual kisses and his tongue trailing along my scars sending shivers down my spine, and small light bites zinging me to the core. His hair trailed also along my skin like a tickling light caresses and I finally wound my fingers into his hair. "Please" I whispered. 

Kylo lifted his head and smiled "Please?" he said moving back up my body I unwound my hands from his hair sliding it along his back the other hand slid down between him and my fingers wrapped around his member. I was a slick with need as I placed him "Yes I want this." I breathed as he still held himself from sinking into me. 

Kylo looked down "This" he said feeling the heat of her core, her features infused with want and pleasure. He felt her legs wrap around him and using her strength pulled him down and into her until he was buried completely "This" she said her hand running up her fingers sliding along his neck and pulling him down. Just before their lips met she added "and you" Kylo closed his eyes and kissed her as their bodies started to move in unison.


End file.
